


<姊妹>.(結語)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [10]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	.(結語)

*是作者的完結碎碎念，非常囉嗦，可以不看!

-  
其實說起來這件事很奇妙，瑟琪視角的觀看數比柱現的明顯比較多。  
有趣的是，有不少人向我私信表達他們很喜歡柱現的視角。

這其實有點讓我擔心。  
因為柱現其實某個層面來說，愛的很委屈。  
只要瑟琪好，她什麼都願意做。

所以我偶爾會想，喜歡柱現視角的大大們，是不是也總是讓自己委屈的那一個呢？  
如果不是，那就好了。

-  
我相信不管是誰，在寫文的當下，一定會有自己想要表達的核心概念在。

<姊妹>這個概念，除了想把「愛上不能愛的人」發展到極致之外，我還有個人的一點點私心，大概是個人的年紀或者經驗使然吧，我早就不是那個，覺得只要有愛一定行，有愛就什麼都可以不顧。

相反的，我深知相愛容易相處難，還有現實的阻礙有多麼可怕。

用姊妹的文章舉例的話，李宣美這個角色很受大家的喜愛。  
我想大概是因為，我們都希望自己是康瑟琪的「裴柱現」，可到頭來我們只是「李宣美」，而且是沒那麼勇敢的「李宣美」。

-  
我曾經被背叛、被另一半的家長飆罵，甚至惡言相向最後在感情最好的時候被迫分手，也經歷過很長的戀愛，也進入到同居兩年多，最後還是不得不輸給現實的無奈。

這也是為什麼我在自我介紹說立志寫he了，畢竟be是我的真實人生啊xd  
我捨不得讓我寫出來的角色像我那樣受傷（笑）

可是如果有一天，如果能重來，除了考慮當李白之外，我其實不會後悔那些日子。

是那些日子，讓我成為現在的我啊，而我，真的真的很喜歡現在的我。

即使每一次、真的每一次失戀都好痛苦。

早晨起來都覺得這世界怎麼還在運轉。  
吃個三明治都會吐，睡也睡不好，連上班看個財報都跟神經病一樣的想哭，像掉入永遠不結束輪迴的無底洞。

但還是想愛阿。  
還是要戀愛啊。

如果明天就是世界末日，我想我會後悔我沒說出我的心意。  
如果明天就是世界末日，還是要愛阿。

遇見一個人，曾經互相陪伴走過一段時光，那其實已經是再也珍貴不過的事情了，會永遠在生命裡有他最獨特的色彩。

-  
時光如篩，受傷的會過去，珍貴的回憶會留在心裡。

沒有什麼是過不去的。

無論遇到什麼困難，無論是被傷害，或是不小心傷害了人。  
如果沒愛過，沒受傷過，又怎麼樣能變成更好的人呢。

-  
好像每次都太囉嗦了！

總之，如果有在看這篇文字的人，我想對你說的是。

不要怕愛錯，不要怕受傷，以及無論你是什麼樣子的人，都不要委屈你自己。

每一個人，都值得一個百分之百愛你的人。

姊妹的最後一章，我取名為「勇氣」。  
就算是梁靜茹給的也好。

願我們永遠不要失去那份勇氣。  
那份離開不愛你的人的勇氣。  
那份不顧一切愛人的勇氣。

祝大家都要健康幸福。  
謝謝～（90度鞠躬）

2019.08.12  
By 阿禾


End file.
